


Daniel's Journal, October 1999

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Diary/Journal, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: She is gone, gone beyond.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	Daniel's Journal, October 1999

They buried her this morning. The pathologist found no heart to weigh, but noted that she was otherwise in remarkable health, her wound cauterized.

She will not be cured. 

They buried her this morning. Safe at home, a woman of Abydos surrounded by family and friends--embraced, and kissed, and cried over. No god or man can ever hold dominion over her.

She will not be freed. 

They buried her this morning in swaddling clothes, bathed and anointed, perfect. They laid her in her mother's bosom, cradled her in reeds, and blanketed her in sand.

She will not be reborn.


End file.
